Abandonment Issues Are My Specialty
by Lil Miss Fang
Summary: What would you do if the guy you love always left? Time and time again, Jasper and Alice's lives cross but he always ends up leaving her. Eventually, Alice gets sick of it. Will she be the one leaving him the next time they meet?


**I'm baaack! This story has kind of been floating around in my head for a while with random snippets popping into my head. It was really hard to find a plot that could make sense of the jumble but I did it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did, I'd probably be online shopping in my big ass mansion**

**Chapter One: Biloxi, Mississippi 1998**

Alice's POV

He leaned towards me and took another swig of his bottle of alcohol.

"C'mon Alice, nobody has to know about it,"

I slapped his arm away. "No, Laurent! Just take me back to the school!"

"Baby, you don't want to go back there. I know a place nearby where we could get to know each other better,"

"I said no. Leave me alone,"

"Alice, just take me hand-"

"No!"

He narrowed his eyes. "We're going now!"

I punched him in the nose and tried to get out of the car but he had locked the doors. He chuckled darkly as he held his bleeding nose in his hand.

"That wasn't very nice, Alice," he said in a low snarl.

I found the unlock button and freed myself from the confines of the car. I started running towards the safety of the school but Laurent had parked at the end of the car park and my heels were killing my feet. I took them off and started to sprint when I felt a hand around my waist.

"You're playing hard to get, right? Let's stop being silly and get back in the car," Laurent stated.

I screamed and kicked and hit my heels at the back of his head but they just got tangled in his stupid dreadlocks.

"Laurent, put me down!" I yelled. "Help! Help!"

He laughed as he shoved me into the back of his car. I whimpered and buried my face in my palms as I realised no one was going to save me. Laurent stroked my cheek with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

"Don't cry, Alice, it'll make this less enjoyable," he whispered.

I looked up and glared at him. I tried to punch him again but he caught my fist and bent my hand back to the point where I thought it would break. Suddenly, Laurent was pulled away from me and slammed against the outside of the car.

"That girl in there doesn't want you near her anymore. So I suggest you leave her alone. Don't touch her. Don't look at her. If you even breathe near her, I will end your life. Give me the car keys before I show you my gun," he said menacingly.

Laurent shakily gave the stranger his keys and the stranger let go of him. Laurent ran when he was released and stumbled a few times as he left. The stranger turned to me with an emotionless face.

"Get out," he stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm takin' the car,"

"But I need a ride home,"

"Go to one of your little friends. I bet they're nicer than that guy,"

"Um...thank you for rescuing me,"

He shrugged. "Are you gonna leave now?"

I looked at him through the dim lighting. He looked pale and had a medium build. His hair was blonde and curly. He was dressed in sturdy clothes that were suitable for camping. I guessed that he was a teenage runaway or something. He looked hungry and had dark shadows under his dark green eyes which indicated that he hadn't slept in a while.

"Let me at least buy you something to eat," I said with my best smile.

He raised an eyebrow but once he gave me a once over, he realised that he could easily overpower me if I was going to try anything.

"Sure," he replied. "But don't expect me to share,"

I grinned as I crawled to the shotgun seat. We drove for a while until we found a place called Burger Burger. I ordered a chicken sandwich and a caramel milkshake while the stranger ordered a steak with fries, a hamburger with curly fries and four bottles of water. I didn't comment as he inhaled the steak and the hamburger and washed it down with water. We sat in silence as I picked at my sandwich and he ate his fries.

"Thanks for the food," he mumbled.

"No problem, you look like you haven't eaten in a while,"

He shrugged. "I don't count the days anymore,"

"What's your name?"

He looked uncomfortable at the question. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,"

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but people call me Alice,"

"So, is tonight a special occasion or do you always dress like a princess?"

I laughed as I looked down at the purple chiffon dress I was wearing.

"It's prom tonight," I informed.

"Really? How old are you?" he asked.

"16, how old are you?"

"…18,"

"So, I'm guessing the other bottles of water you ordered are for the next few days?"

He nodded as he pushed the curly fries to me. "You should eat somethin',"

"I'm not hungry,"

"Don't starve because of that jerk. I've seen a lot of those guys and they're not worth it,"

I smiled. "So, do you often save damsels in distress or am I a special case?"

He chuckled. "You're definitely a special case,"

I ate a few curly fries and took a sip of my milkshake. Jasper looked out the window as if he thought there was someone following him. It was a comfortable silence that was interrupted by a waitress. We got a container for the rest of the fries and Jasper put them in his backpack.

"I'll pay," he interjected when I opened my purse.

"No, I'm paying," I argued. "How about this. You can pay next time,"

He scoffed. "Next time?"

I shoved his hand away and handed the waitress my money. We walked out of Burger Burger, me in my prom dress and him in jeans, a hoodie and a giant back pack.

"Thanks for dinner," he said with a shy smile.

"Well, I expect you to pay next time,"

He looked at me sadly. "I don't meet people twice, darlin',"

"I'm not people,"

"Well, I'm leaving for Arkansas tomorrow. So-"

"So we have one night for me to show you the best of Biloxi,"

I could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"You won't regret it," I promised.

His face lit up in a smile that had my heart suddenly fluttering.

"Okay, amaze me," he requested.

I laughed. "Well, when I was in middle school, I had to give a speech about my favourite place that I've ever been but back then, I hadn't been anywhere interesting so I had to research Biloxi,"

We began walking down the street to the car. I cleared my throat and prepared myself to give my speech.

"Biloxi was first settles in 1699. Currently, our mayor is A.J. Holloway. Biloxi is home to the Keesler Air Force Base which we passed on the way here. There's a mall if we keep walking and near that there's a stadium and a theatre," I informed.

We got in the car and I gave Jasper directions to where I wanted to go. When he cut the engine, he raised an eyebrow.

"John Henry Beck Park?" he asked.

I nodded. "It has a kick ass playground,"

I lifted the sides of my dress so it wouldn't get too dirty and started running in the dark. He followed me into the park and I let out a giggle when I reached the top of the yellow spiral slide. I slid down and beamed as I looked up at Jasper. He chuckled as we continued to act like little kids. Eventually, we found ourselves staring at the sky on our backs. I ignored the voice in my head telling me it was extremely late and that my dress would get dirty.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time," he said with a smile.

"Same. I wish they made playgrounds for grownups," I stated wistfully.

"I was right. You're definitely a special case,"

I turned so I could look at him. He was looking at the stars with a peaceful look in his eyes.

"Anybody else would've called me immature," I mumbled.

"You are immature…but I'd give anythin' to be a kid again. So I guess bein' immature isn't a bad thing,"

I smiled sadly. "What happened?"

"With what?"

"How come you're on your own?"

"It's easier this way,"

"Why?"

He got up. "I think I should get you home, Alice,"

"But-"

"If you want a ride, follow me,"

I reluctantly stood up and walked out of the park. We got in the car in silence and I told him where my house was. I shivered and he tried to put the heater on.

"The heater doesn't work," I mumbled.

Jasper looked at me and took off his hoodie. He offered it to me but I shook my head.

"Take the damn jacket," he said gruffly.

I glared at him as I put it on. It wasn't as warm as I thought it would be. It smelt like rain, grass and moss, like the owner had been sleeping on the ground while he wore it. When we reached my house, I got out and closed the door. I turned to give the jacket back to him but he had already sped off. I entered my house with mixed feelings about Jasper.


End file.
